Episode 207
Hisui Rises is the 207th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 32nd episode of the 2014 series. In search of Astral Spirytus, Natsu and the others come across Hisui and Arcadios. The two inform them of the creation of twelves new keys designed to force the gate to the rebelling spirits to close. However, Eclipse Pisces stands in their way, forcing the team into a battle and eventually running off with the keys made by Hisui. Summary Honoring the punishment bestowed upon them by Toma E. Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore and Arcadios walk through the port town donning their pumpkin hats, with the former marveling at all the vendors. Encountering Natsu and co. and being mistaken as the king himself, Hisui and Arcadios both remove their hats. After the two parties reunite, Arcadios reveals they were on their way to the Fairy Tail guild, and after inquiring Natsu and co. of their course, Lucy explains how the Golden Keys have become unresponsive and that the spirits have declared their contracts with the Celestial Spirit Mages null and void. After Lucy briefs Hisui and Arcadios of the Spirit's goal to attaining freedom and the consequences that will occur because of it, Arcadios and Hisui reveal that they knew of the changes within the Celestial Spirit World through their own investigations, with Hisui accepting the blame for the Celestial Spirit's deviation. Arcadios confesses that the Eclipse Gate's great power has had an effect on their world which brought about weather phenomenons and in turn, the vast power journeyed across time and space and affected the Celestial Spirit World as well. As Hisui feels remorse over the trouble her Eclipse Project has caused, Natsu ensures her that she did everything she could to remedy the situation. After Hisui reveals that Natsu's words of living on resonated with her heart since the Grand Magic Games, she remained proactive in trying to save the Celestial Spirit World by creating keys to force the 12 Golden Gates to close. After Yukino questions how Hisui created the keys, the princess reveals that she herself is a practitioner of Celestial Spirit Magic. Before Hisui could reveal why the keys have yet to be used, a gust of black wind disrupts the conversation. With the keys being swept away from Hisui's clutches, a fish-like male appears and claims the keys for himself. He is then joined by a giant female shark that sweeps Natsu and co. away with a wave of water. After Natsu and co. deduce that the boy and the shark are mother and son, Yukino identifies the pair as Pisces. Subsequently, Yukino requests Pisces to return the keys he has pilfered, only for them to retort and challenge Natsu to a bout. As Son Pisces leads Natsu astray, Yukino and Levy prepare to face off against Mother Pisces while Lucy stays behind to protect Hisui. As Son Pisces continues to dispel Natsu's flaming fists, he proceeds to tackle Natsu into a boulder. Elsewhere, Yukino summons Polaris to thwart Mother Pisces' assault. With the giant mecha bear and mother shark displaying an equal amount of strength, Mother Pisces makes quick work of him and shoves Polaris to the ground. This instigates Yukino to command Polaris to power up, replenishing the bear's strength. After Mother Pisces applies her motherly charm, Polaris shows no signs of resistance and goes for a nap, leaving Mother Pisces to lunge towards Yukino and Lucy. After Yukino informs Levy of Pisces' weakness, Levy sends forth a Solid Script: Water, only for the mother shark to consume the water-based spell, leaving Yukino bewildered. As Natsu emerges from the rock that Son Pisces tackled him into, the two continue their bout, with Son Pisces consistently dispelling Natsu's flames and escaping, leaving Natsu and Happy to pursue him. As Mother Pisces continues her assault, Levy sends forth a fire-based spell, which is also consumed by the mother shark before diving into the ground, disorienting Levy and Yukino. This leads Yukino to summoning Deneb to find Mother Pisces, but without giving him a chance to search, Mother Pisces appears behind Yukino and Levy, where she is met by an assault from Deneb, forcing her to crash into the rocky walls and him to return to the Celestial Spirit World. As Mother Pisces lunges back towards the female Mages, Arcadios intervenes and jabs the mother shark away, angering her. With Natsu pursuing Son Pisces midair, the latter manages to strike with his Dread Spiral, forcing Natsu and Happy to crash into the ground, sporting new hairstyles. Arcadios wields his sword and duels against Mother Pisces, with the latter thwarting Arcadios' swordsmanship with her hardened skin and colliding him into the ground. With Son Pisces taunting Natsu, Happy informs Natsu of Pisces' weakness to water, and after Natsu throws a bucket of water at Son Pisces, he reveals that he and his mother have overcome their weakness of water since becoming Eclipse Celestial Spirits. As Son Pisces gloats, Natsu swipes the keys from his possession and sends him flying away with a punch. Even after Lucy offers the princess protection, Hisui stands strong, which inspires Lucy to get involved in the battle against Mother Pisces. Before the mother shark could attack Lucy, Natsu intervenes and sends her flying away as well, reuniting with the rest of the group with the keys in tow. Hisui then continues her conversation by revealing that the keys can only be used to shut the Golden Gates after being charged with the Magic of the Mage who has a contract with the Spirits and after the Spirit has lost the will to fight. As the vengeful mother and son Pisces reappear, Natsu sends forth a Roar, only to be met with a roar from Mother Pisces', causing both spells to dissipate. This leads the mother shark to tackle Natsu and co. with her hardened skin and gives Son Pisces the opportunity to pilfer the keys yet again, leading the pair to flee. As they regroup, Hisui remains determined and states that she can continue on and create more keys. With Arcadios apologizing for his actions, he reveals that he had anticipated such an event occurring and had given the princess a dummy set of keys, with him revealing the actual set of keys from the pumpkin hat, surprising the entire group. With Natsu and co. gearing up to search for Astral Spirytus, Hisui reveals that another reason for her and Arcadios' journey to the Fairy Tail guild was to disclose the location of Astral Spirytus. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Yukino Agria, Lucy Heartfilia, & Arcadios vs. Pisces (Eclipse) (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * * * ** * **Summoned the Bear Cub, Polaris **Summoned the Swan, Deneb **Summoned the Clock, Horologium **Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * Spells used *Solid Script: Water * |Faia}} * *Summer Triangle *Dread Spiral * * *Roar of the Mom Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Mighty Bear *Flight *Sharkskin * Weapons used *Sword Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Bear Cub Key **Gate of the Swan Key **Gate of the Clock Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes